Benteng
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Tidak semua kisah cinta yang manis harus berakhir dengan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Karena terkadang justru Tuhan yang membuat keduanya harus berpisah.
1. Chapter 1

BENTENG

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

But...

Benteng is always by Me (Songhyunki)

.

.

Warning : T+ rated, SasuSaku, OOC-maybe, AU, DLL

Chapter 1: Dia

Aku tahu didunia ini Tuhan hanya ada satu. Dia-lah Sang Pencipta yang Maha Agung, yang menguasai seluruh makhluk yang ada dibumi. Termasuk aku dan dia. Ya, dia yang telah menawan hatiku begitu erat, dia yang telah berubah menjadi poros duniaku, dia yang akhirnya membuatku sadar tentang suatu topik yang cukup pelik. Dia yang menyadarkanku bahwa meski Tuhan memanglah satu, tapi tidak dengan Iman kita. Banyak sekali iman yang bertebaran dimuka bumi ini. Begitu pula dengan kami. Kami memiliki iman yang berbeda dan kami begitu kuat memegang iman kami. tak ayal aku merasa sesak, benteng yang membentang diantara kami begitu tinggi dan kokoh.

Dia. Semuanya tentang dia. Hanya dia yang selalu bertengger didalam otakku. Dia yang begitu manis dan menawan. Dia yang sebenarnya adalah teman sepermainanku sedari kecil. Dia yang telah menjadi tetanggaku selama 20 tahun hidupku. Dia yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Dia. Dia. Dan Dia.

Pagi ini sama dengan pagi-pagi lainnya, yang membedakannya hanyalah kesadaranku yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini mengganggu otakku. Kesadaran tetang aku dan dia. Kesadaran yang menyakitkan namun mutlak. Kesadaran yang sanggup menyeretku dalam renungan panjang tanpa lelah.

Tanpa terasa kakiku telah membawaku pada pagar sebuah rumah yang sudah aku kenal selama 20 tahun terakhir. Hmm, lucu. Dalam keadaan melamun pun tubuhku masih dengan sadar mengingatnya. Berapa lama aku sudah berdiri didepan gerbang ini? 5 menit-10menit-15 menit atau malah selama berjam-jam ini aku sudah berada disini?

Hampir saja aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menjauh jika saja gerbang itu tidak terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan memunculkan dia yang selalu menjadi penguasa poros duniaku. Hari ini kau tetap cantik dengan rambut merah muda teruraimu. Wajahmu yang mungil itu dengan sebuah lesung pipit yang yang akan terlihat saat kau tersenyum dengan bibir mungilmu, masih dengan mata yang bermahkotakan bola mata emerald yang senantiasa menunjukan pendar cahaya yang mampu meneduhkanku. Kulihat wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang cukup kentara hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi heran saat aku masih belum menjawab tegurannya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau disana?. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk, Biasanya juga kau langsung masuk kan?. Ada apa?"

Dia masih menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar. Sementara aku sendiri masih tidak mau mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku masih ingin melihat kedalam keteduhan matanya untuk sedikit menenangkan kegundahanku bentar lagi. Ya, hanya sebentar. Bolehkan?

" Sasuke-kun, setidaknya kau harus menjawab saat seseorang bertanya padamu. Oh, bahkan aku bukan lagi seseorang. Aku temanmu. Sahabatmu."

Sahabat. Terasa sedikit sesak saat dia mengatakan kata itu. Ya, aku memang tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya terlalu sakit menyadari dia yang merupakan poros hidupku hanya menganggapku demikian.

" Hn." Jawabku sekenanya. Sejujurnya aku masih ingin bungkam tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya berwajah kesal seperti itu kan?.

" Hanya itu? Itu bahkan tidak menjawab setengah. Ah, bukan. Bahkan seperempat dari pertanyaanku saja tidak."

" Lalu aku harus apa?."

" Jawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disini?, kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu rumahku dan bukannya langsung masuk seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?, dan hei, jangan hanya menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku gugup."

Tunggu apa dia bilang, gugup? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?. Dan hei, ternyata aku baru sadar kalau wajahnya sedang meorna sekarang. Kenapa?. Apakah..

" Kenapa kau gugup saat ku tatap?"

Setidaknya aku harus mengklarifikasinya kan?. Aku tidak mau ke-GR-an sendiri. Setidaknya aku harus tahu.

" Itu.. hei, kau sama sekali tidak menjawab per-"

" Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Baru setelah itu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Maaf, kalau aku tidak sopan telah memotong perkataanmu. Tapi, kau terlalu cerewet dan aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini dengan mendengar ocehanmu saat ini. Aku bisa melihat rona di wajahmu semakin kentara, sedetik kemudian kau menarikku menjauhi pagar rumahmu. Aku masih sabar menunggumu menjawab pertanyaanku dan merelakan kau menarik tanganku ketempat yang kau tuju. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kemana kau akan membawaku. Aku sedikit mengernyit saat tiba-tiba kau berhenti di depan sebuah persimpangan jalan kompleks perumahan kita. Tempat ini terlihat cukup sepi dan memang selalu sepi.

Tiba-tiba kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu pada tanganku, sejurus kemudian kau balikkan tubuh mungilmu yang hanya setinggi daguku hingga aku harus sedikit menunduk untuk dapat melihatmu. Tapi, yang bisa kulihat hanya puncak kepalamu saja. Sementara kau malah sibuk memainkan jari-jarimu sambil menunduk. Gugup?. Kau selalu seperti itu jika kau sedang gugup. Hanya saja yang menjadi perhatianku adalah kenapa kau harus gugup?. Dan kenapa kau harus membawaku ketempat ini hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?.

" Jadi?"

Aku mulai tidak sabar. Hei, jangan buat aku semakin penasaran dan membuatku menjadi sama gugupnya denganmu.

" Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjawab dulu pertanyaanku? Kenapa ka-"

" Cukup. Ada apa denganmu?. kau yang menarikku ketempat ini dan sekarang kau menodongku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi?."

Aku kembali memotong kata-katanya. Kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang. Dan rasa sesak didadaku semakin terasa sesak. Sepertinya aku sudak tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

" Baik, aku akan menjawabnya.."

Aku sedikit mengambil jeda. Menghirup sedikit oksigen untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa gugupku.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan didepan gerbang rumahmu tadi, aku hanya sedang melamun dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disana. Aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumahmu seperti biasa karna keadaanku saat itu dan bahkan saat ini juga tidak biasa. Dan aku menatapmu karna aku ingin melihatmu. Melihat matamu. Dan sedikit meredakan perasaan gundahku."

Aku menarik nafas dengan cepat. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku ucapkan. Dan aku juga bisa melihatmu membelalakkan matamu tak percaya. Dan sedetik kemudian wajahmu kembali merona setelah beberapa menit yang lalu sedikit memucat karna gugup.

" Kenapa? "

Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah bicara sepanjang itu dan kau hanya mengatakan itu?. Dan itu bahkan merupakan pertanyaan. Lagi.

" Apa?"

Sungguh, aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Rasa frustasi tiba-tiba menyerangku.

" Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Kau menengadahkan kepalamu walaupun aku masih bisa melihatmu masih bermain-main dengan jari-jari tanganmu. Jelas sekali kalau kau sedang gelisah.

" Ya, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Aku- tunggu. Kau bilang apa?. Juga?"

Aku baru tersadar. Kalau tadi kau mengatakan 'juga'. Apakah..

" Ya, aku memang mengatakannya."

Aku bisa melihatmu semakin menundukkan wajahmu. Tapi itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sekarang sudah menjalar sampai ketelingamu.

" Aku juga menyukaimu. Sudah sejak lama. Aku..."

Bahagia?. Jelas. Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal disini. Ya, dia masih dengan kegelisahannya. Dan aku tahu apa yang menjadi sumber kegelisahannya. Karna itu pula yang membuatku gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

" Aku fikir kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku karna-"

" Aku tahu apa yang akan kau bilang. Dan ya, itu juga yang selalu menghalangiku untuk mengatakannya padamu."

Hening.

Tak ada seorangpun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran kami masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya aku suaramu.

" Aku harus pulang. Aku ada latihan paduan suara di gereja. Ayah tidak akan suka jika aku terlambat".

Aku kembali menunduk untuk melihat wajahmu. Kau masih menunduk dan masih dengan kesenanganmu memainkan jari-jari tanganmu.

" Ya, sebagai anak seorang Kepala Pendeta kau harus menjadi contoh yang baik."

Aku mencoba tersenyum padamu saat ku lihat kau mengangkat kepalamu. Kau tersenyum balik padaku. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan senyum tulus yang biasanya menghiasi bibir mungilmu. Aku bisa melihat senyuman pahit itu meski tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi bisa merasakannya. Karna aku juga melakukannya saat ini. Dan perlahan kau berbalik kembali menuju rumahmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku kembali tepekur dalam diam. Rasanya semakin sakit sekarang saat aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Rasanya sakit membayangkan mu menahan luka yang sama denganku. Aku selalu berharap hanya aku yang merasakannya agar kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang sama. Karna aku tahu tidak akan ada jalan untuk kita. Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?. Aku tidak mungkin merubah imanku, aku tidak mau menghancurkan perasaan orang tuaku setelah beberapa tahun terakhir perasaan mereka hancur dengan meninggalnya kakak laki-laki ku. Dan aku juga memang tidak pernah berfikiran untuk melakukannya karna jujur aku sudah terlalu meyakini imanku dengan sangat dalam. Sementara itu, aku juga tahu dia tidak akan merubah imannya. Dia adalah putri semata wayang seorang Kepala Pendeta salah satu gereja Katedral terbesar di pusat kota. Aku juga tahu kalau kepercayaannya pada imannya sama kuatnya denganku.

Apa benar tidak ada harapan untuk kami?. benar seperti itu?. Inilah pertama kalinya aku menyesal terlahir dengan iman yang ku yakini sekarang. Setidaknya jika aku memiliki iman yang sama dengannya kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

*TO BE CONTINUE

N/B :

Chap pertama hancurkah?. Pasti. Geje kah?. Jangan ditanya. *pundung dipojokan

Ehmehm.. halo2.. saya songhyunki tapi nama asli saya Syeirli (Gak ada yang nanya juga gak apa2. Pengumuman.. hihi) ini fanfic pertama saya di FFN. Jadi maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan maklum pemula. Hehehe.. makanya buat para senpai sangat amat teramat (gak EYD banget) dimohon bimbingannya ya.. *kitty eyes

Akhir kata buat semuamuanya dimohon dengan sangat REVIEW-nya ya buat instospeksi cerpen saya supaya chap depan gak ancur lagi. Hehehe.. Flame juga gak apa2 saya terima dengan lapang dada. *dalam hati berdoa sujud2 mudah2an gak ada flame.


	2. Chapter 2

BENTENG

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

But...

Benteng is always by Me (Songhyunki)

.

.

Warning : T+ rated, SasuSaku, OOC-banget, AU,Typo, DLL

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah review ya.. aku senang sekali setidaknya ada yang sadar kalau aku bikin fict. Hahaha.. aku juga udah balas review kalian lewat PM.. sekali lagi makasih ya...

.

.

Apa benar tidak ada harapan untuk kami?. benar seperti itu?. Inilah pertama kalinya aku menyesal terlahir dengan iman yang ku yakini sekarang. Setidaknya jika aku memiliki iman yang sama dengannya kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

.

.

Chapter 2: Kenapa

Beribu pemahaman dan bantahan keluar-masuk otakku tanpa henti. Sudah 7 hari sejak saat itu. Dan selama itu pula aku belum melihatmu lagi. Lebih tepatnya aku menghindarinya. Pengecut?. Ya, aku tahu aku pengecut. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertatap muka dengannya dan kembali melihat guratan rasa sakit itu diwajahnya. Rindu? Sudah tentu aku merindukannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin egois aku ingin memberikannya waktu untuk berfikir. Me-Review ulang perasaan yang telah terlanjur kita miliki.

Sudah berjamjam aku terus berkutat dengan fikiranku sendiri didalam kamar hangatku dilantai dua saat sayup-sayup aku dengar suara bel dirumahku berbunyi. Dan suara itu pula yang kembali menarikku pada dunia nyata. Dunia dimana tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bersamanya.

Cepat-cepat kuturuni tangga untuk membuka pintu saat aku sadar tidak ada seorangpun dirumah kecuali aku. Kedua orang tuaku sedang berkunjung ke rumah paman Minato sahabat ayahku sekaligus juga rumah sahabat baikku. Naruto.

Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat pintu sudah terbuka. Disana berdiri sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang selama 7 hari ini aku hindari. Perlahan namun pasti rasa rindu merayap dalam dadaku. Ingin sekali aku memeluk tubuh mungil yang ada dihadapanku ini. Sekuat tenaga aku coba untuk tak terpengaruh oleh perasaanku yang terus bergejolak ini. Namun semuanya runtuh saat tubuh mungilnya memeluk tubuh tegapku. Bisa ku dengar suara tangisannya didadaku. Perahan kupeluk tubuh rapuh dihadapanku ini dan kubawa masuk kedalam rumah.

" Kenapa Sasuke-kun menghindariku 7 hari ini?. Apa Sasuke-kun sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?. apa aku sudah membuat Sasuke-kun terbebani dengan perasaanku?."

Suara isak tangisnya semakin jelas terdengar di gendang telingaku. Perih. Hatiku terasa perih melihat gadis yang ku cintai menangis apalagi penyebab tangisannya adalah aku. Kurengkuh semakin dalam tubuh rapuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk meredakan isakannya. Karena aku sendiri ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin menagis dihadapannya dan membuatnya semakin sakit dan menderita.

" Sasuke-kun... katakan sesuatu.. apa aku memang mengganggu?"

" Tidak". Ya, karena aku memang tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya disampingku.

" Lalu kenapa Sasuke-kun diam saja?".

Aku dapat melihat iris mata emeraldnya dengan jelas saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Ya. Dan aku memang tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dan itu sudah aku katakan sebelumnya bukan?.

" Benar-benar Sasuke-kun sekali."

Dan akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu kurindkan selama 7 hari terakhir ini. Senyuman yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Dan apa yang bisa aku lakukan ?. aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas ucapannya. Ya, senyuman tipis atau malah sangat tipis?.

Sedetik kemudian kau sudah melepaskan pelukanmu padaku. Kau mulai melangkahkan kaki mu kedalam rumahku tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpu. Kenapa harus canggung toh bukankah dulu kami bersahabat?. Jadi untuk apa merasa canggng?.

Aku mengikutinya keruang tamu dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Sementara kulihat kau kembali terdiam. Hening. Aku memang tidak suka ramai. Tapi keheningan yang kau timbulkan membuatku justru merasa gelisah. Kau tidak pernah setenang ini sebelumnya. Kau terlalu aktif dan cerewet untuk menciptakan suasanya sesunyi ini.

" Sasuke-kun."

Ah, akhirnya kau mulai bersuara. Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapmu. Dan aku kembali melihat kegundahan itu lagi dimatamu yang beberapa menit lalu mulai memudar sekarang kembali jelas terlihat.

" Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?. Aku bingung, aku takut. Aku takut ayah tahu dan kau juga tahu seseram apa saat ayah marah kan?. Aku takut ayah akan melukaimu. Tidak, bukan luka fisik maksudku. Aku tahu ayah tidak akan melakukan kekerasan tapi luka lain yang aku maksudkan. Aku takut ayah mengirimku ke gereja untuk menjadi suster dan itu berarti aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihatmu. Aku takut orang tua Sasuke-kun kecewa. Aku takut mereka jadi membenci Sasuke-kun. Aku takut.. ya, takut.. sangat takut..."

Kau mulai menangis lagi, dan kembali menorehkan luka baru dihatiku. Aku tahu semua yang katakan itu benar. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak takut. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan ketakutanku dihadapanmu. Aku tidak ingin kelemahanku malah membuatmu semakin merasa terbebani. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengelus puncak kepalamu. Dan mencoba tersenyum.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" Benarkah?."

" Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kita mengakhirinya sampai disini."

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dan aku juga bisa melihat kristal bening itu turun dari matamu semakin deras.

" Tapi, kita bahkan belum memulainya Sasuke-kun. Kenapa?"

Ya, kenapa? Itu juga yang selalu menghantuiku beberapa saat ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu jawaban apa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya semakin jauh. Setidaknya jika kita mengakhirinya sekarang. kau tidak perlu merasa ketakutan setiap hari, tidak perlu merasa sakit dan sesak setiap waktu. Aku ingin mengatakannya dengan jelas padanya. Tapi entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali..

" Maaf."

Ya, hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah tidak melihatmu lagi didepanku. Kau telah pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri disini. Apa aku merasa lega sekarang?. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lega. Sakit. Dan semakin Perih. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai mau meledak. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya hatiku telah hilang. Otakku kosong. Semuanya terasa salah sekarang. semuanya terlihat konyol.

" Kenapa.."

Aku bisa mendengar suaraku mengatakan kata itu. Ya, kenapa. Kenapa kita harus berbeda?. Kenapa benteng yang menghalangi kita begitu tinggi dan kokoh. Kenapa aku begitu lemah. Kenapa aku tidak merasa lebih baik setelah semuanya berakhir. Kenapa.

_*TO BE CONTINUE_

.

.

.

N/B :

Aku datang lagi... yeyeyeyeye... chap dua akhirnya beres juga.. fiuh... *ngelap keringat di dahi pake tangan sasuke *dichidori

Gimana chap.2 ini?. Lebih gejekah?.. lebih parahkah?..

Lebih pendek dari chap.1 tapi gak apa2 kan?.. *kitty eyes

Akhir kata. Mau REVIEW na lagi dong... hehehe *gak tahu malu.


	3. Chapter 3

BENTENG

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

But...

Benteng is always by Me (Songhyunki)

.

.

Warning : T+ rated, SasuSaku, OOC-banget, AU,Typoo betebaran, DLL

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah review ya.. aku senang sekali setidaknya ada yang sadar kalau aku bikin fict. Hahaha.. aku juga udah balas review kalian lewat PM.. sekali lagi makasih ya...

.

.

.

"Kenapa.."

Aku bisa mendengar suaraku mengatakan kata itu. Ya, kenapa. Kenapa kita harus berbeda?. Kenapa benteng yang menghalangi kita begitu tinggi dan kokoh. Kenapa aku begitu lemah. Kenapa aku tidak merasa lebih baik setelah semuanya berakhir. Kenapa.

.

.

Chapter 3:Sesal

Semuanya terasa hampa sekarang. semuanya terasa membosankan. Terasa kosong dan lengang. Ada sebersit rasa sesal dihatiku saat melihatmu selalu menundukkan kepalamu jika tanpa sengaja pandangan kita saling bertemu. Apa kau membenciku sekarang?. Apa aku melukaimu sedalam itu?. Ingin sekali aku memelukmu dan membisikan kata sesal yang selalu aku rasakan ditelingamu. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit dan mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan semua orang tentang kita. Tapi sekali lagi dan lagi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu lemah.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku ada janji dengan orang tuaku untuk ikut mengantar mereka ke rumah paman Minato. Hari ini ada pengajian disana dan saat aku memanaskan mobil yang sudah aku pindahkan ke carport (tempat parkir mobil di halaman) saat itulah aku kembali melihatmu. Memang tidak aneh kalau aku melihatmu. Rumahmu berada tepat di depan rumahku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu Sekarang. kau tampak sangat cantik dengan dress berwarna putih selututmu. Sungguh kontras dengan warna rambutmu. Tak lupa dengan pita kecil berwarna merah muda yang menempel pada dada sebelah kirimu semakin menambahkan kecantikanmu hari ini. Aku tahu kau selalu secantik itu setiap kali kau akan pergi ke Gereja. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini, kau tak secerah kemarin-kemarin, segurat rasa lelah terpampang diwajah cantikmu. Dan aku tahu betul apa itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita pergi sekarang. paman Minato sudah menunggu kita dirumahnya. Hari ini ada pengajian di rumahnya. Kau tidak lupa kan?. "

Aku bisa mendengar suara kaa-san ku menegurku. Mengalihkan perhatianku sesaat.

"Ya. "

"Apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi? "

Bisa ku rasakan kaa-san disampingku dan ikut meihat pada objek yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatianku.

"Oh. Sakura-chan! "

Seiringan dengan panggilan kaa-san aku juga bisa melihat kau menoleh pada kaa-san dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi senyuman itu perlahan memudar saat kau melihatku. Dan kau kembali menolehkan wajahmu pada kaa-san dengan cepat. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit menerima perakuan seperti itu dari mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku lah yang membuatmu seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi bibi Minato. Bibi mau pergi kemana?. Rapi sekali. "

"Oh, hari ini ada pengajian di rumah Minato."

Jawab kaa-san sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Tanpa kaa-san sadari ucapannya tapi sudah membuat aku dan Sakura kembali terlempar pada jurang gelap yang beberapa saat lalu kami coba panjat. Kesadaran tentang Iman itu kembali menusuk-nusuk jantungku.

"Sakura-chan mau pergi ke gereja?."

"Iya." Kau tersenyum tapi aku tahu matamu tidak tersenyum. Mata itu menampilkan sebersit rasa pedih.

"Kaa-san. Ayo kita berangkat. Mobilnya sudah aku panaskan."

"Oh, ya. Ibu panggilkan too-san mu dulu. ".

"Hn."

Dan disini lah aku sekarang. berdua denganmu. Hanya terhalang oleh jalan kecil perumahan. Sunyi. Lagi-lagi sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau memulai pembicaran. Tidak aku. Tidak juga kau.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ah, tidak. Aku salah. Kau memulai pembicaraan. Selalu. Kau lah yang selalu memulai percakapan disetiap kali kesempatan.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun. Apa memang harus seperti ini?."

"Seperti apa?."

"Sasuke-kun tahu apa maksudku."

Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau membecirakan ini. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi aku memilih diam.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?."

"..."

"Apa aku harus melepaskan Sasuke-kun?. Apa-"

"Kau bisa menjadikanku sahabatmu seperti dulu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

Aku mulai bisa melihat emeraldmu basah. Menagis lagi?. hei, apa kau tidak lelah menagis karena aku?. Kau bisa melupakanku dan berhenti menangis. Jangan buat aku semakin berat menjalani semuanya. Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun karena kau sudah menghilang masuk kedalam rumahmu. Ya, aku memang selalu seperti ini. Menyedihkan.

"Sasuke-kun ayo, kenapa kau diam saja. Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruh kaa-san bergegas?. Kenapa sekarang justru kau yang berdiam diri seperti itu. Ada apa, apa kau sakit?."

Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahu kanan ku. Dan saat aku menoleh aku melihat kaa-san disana. Wajahnya menampakkan semburat kekhawatiran. Dan dibelakangnya dapat kulihat too-san. Yang walaupun bersikap lebih tenang, tapi aku juga bisa melihat too-san mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan kernyitan dahinya menghilang saat too-san menolehkan pandangannya dari ku ke arah objek yang tadi ku pandang terus-menerus. Ya, Sakura memang sudah tidak berada disana. Tapi ku bisa jamin too-san tahu apa yang sedari tadi perhatikan. Karena too-san selalu tahu apa yang aku fikirkan. Dan aku sedikit merasa menyesal saat semburat pemahan bisa kulihat diwajah tenang too-san.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Sudah hampir terlambat."

Too-san kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di kursi samping kemudian diikuti oleh kaa-san yang duduk dibangku belakang. Aku menyusul kemudian dan duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil kerumah paman Minato.

Diperjalanan tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Selalu seperti ini kalau keluarga kecil Uchiha ini berkumpul. Biasanya kaa-san lah yang selalu meramaikan suasana berkumpul kami. Tapi kali ini kaa-san sepertinya sedang sibuk bergosip dengan bibi Kushina yang notabene istri paman Minato lewat telepon genggam sampai tidak menyadari keheningan mencekam didalam mobil. Sampai aku mendengar suara too-san menegurku.

"Sasuke. Too-san harap kau tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah yang bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita."

Dan satu kalimat itu sanggup membuatku semakin bungkam karena aku tahu pasti apa yang too-san bicarakan. Tanpa sanggup membantah.

.

.

.

.

Para orang tua sedang mendengarkan ceramah di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze. Penceramah yang dipanggil adalah Ustad Gay yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Tidak seperti ustad-ustad lainnya. Ustad gay selalu memakai pakaian yang serba hijau. Begitu juga dengan asistennya yang kudengar bernama lee itu. Mereka seperti sepasang ulat hijau berjalan. Saat aku tanya pada beliau kenapa beliau selalu memakai pakaian serba hijau itu sesaat sebelum ia memulai ceramahnya. Beliau menjawab dengan suara lantang.

"Nak, sepertinya kau tidak pernah bergaul ya?. Mana semangat masa mudamu?. Pakaian seperti ini aku gunakan untuk mendukung gerakan GO GREEN!."

Dia mengucapkannya dengan penekanan pada kata go green sambil tangannya yang melakukan pose yang, err.. entahlah. Aku sedikit merasa khawatir. Apa tidak apa-apa mendengarkan ceramah dari rang macam ini?.

Aku bergegas pergi menemui Naruto saat aku melihatnya hendak bicara lagi. Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang macam ini. Aku berkeliling rumah yang cukup luas ini saat aku berhasil menemukan Naruto yang sepertinya seang malas-malasan dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang cukup asri.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kemarilah. "

Suaranya benar-benar nyaring. Saranya genderang telingaku hampir pecah karenanya.

"Hn."

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya dekat pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Sakura. Lagi-lagi nama itu mengusik ku.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?."

".."

"Ada masalah?. Apa masalah yang waktu itu?. "

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ya, Naruto tahu masalah aku dan Sakura. Dia adalah sahabatku. Dan kami suah terbiasa membicarakan segalanya. Tidak ada rahasia lagi diantara kami.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?. "

"Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum indera pendengaranku mendengar sebuah ide gila darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian kawin lari."

Aku langsung melotot kearahnya. Yang benar saja. Seorang Sasuke uchiha membawa kabur anak gadis orang?. Apalagi anak seorang kepala Pendeta. Aku pasti akan dikutuk oleh Tuhan kalau melakukannya. Apalagi saat aku mengingat kata-kata too-san diperjalanan tadi. Sementara Naruto yang menerima pelototanku tersenyur lebar padaku. Dan aku hanya mendengus sebal kearahnya.

"Bagaimana?."

"Apanya?."

"Ideku tadi."

"Tidak akan."

"OH, ayolah Sasuke. Apa kau mau seperti ini terus?."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membawa kabur Sakura, Naruto."

Suaraku sedikit meninggi. Tapi kulihat Naruto justru menyeringai. Aku mendapat firasat buruk saat ini. Dan firasatku sepertinya menjadi kenyataan saat aku mendengarkan bisikannya ditelingaku.

_*TO BE CONTINUE_

.

.

.

Chap.3 RAMPUNG!.. *joget hula-hula... gak tahu nih ancur apa enggak chap. Ini. Tapi akhirnya keluar juga karakter lain di sini. Gak melulu sasuke. Hehe..

Okeh2.. REVIEW-nya Masbro-Mbakbro...


	4. Chapter 4

BENTENG

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

But...

Benteng is always by Me (Songhyunki)

.

.

Warning : T+ rated, SasuSaku, OOC-banget, AU,Typo, DLL

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah review ya.. aku senang sekali setidaknya ada yang sadar kalau aku bikin fict. Hahaha.. aku juga udah balas review kalian lewat PM.. sekali lagi makasih ya...

.

.

" Bagaimana?."

" Apanya?."

" Ideku tadi."

" Tidak akan."

" Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Apa kau mau seperti ini terus?."

" Tapi aku tidak mungkin membawa kabur Sakura, Naruto."

Suara ku sedikit meninggi. Tapi kulihat Naruto justru menyeringai. Aku mendapat firasat buruk saat ini. Dan firasat ku sepertinya menjadi kenyataan saat aku mendengarkan bisikannya ditelingaku.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4 : _Mistletoe_

Aku tidak tahu apa tindakan yang akan kuambil sekarang benar atau salah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal. Setidaknya aku sudah melakukan segala sesuatunya semampuku. Aku tidak peduli jika suatu saat nanti orang akan memandangku dengan hina atau apapun. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Dan aku juga tidak akan mundur. Setidaknya, biarkan hanya untuk hari ini saja aku bersamanya. Memilikinya.

* * *

Aku berdiri dalam diam dibawah rindangnya pohon _oak_ dihalaman belakang gereja tempat ayah Sakura memimpin jemaatnya. Pagi tadi aku bergegas datang kesini untuk menemuinya. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseliling. Hmm, jadi ini tempat dimana Sakura menghabiskan hari-harinya? Halaman belakangnya sangat rapi dengan rumput yang terpotong pendek dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Sangat indah. Dan disana. Diatas undakan tangga teratas pintu belakang gereja aku melihatnya. Melihat gadisku. Gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Gadis yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikiranku. Dia sedikit terengah. Terlihat sekali sepertinya tadi dia berlari kesini begitu mendengar aku mencarinya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia masih diam membatu diatas undakan tangga sampai aku mendekat kearahnya. Aku segera menghentikan langkahku saat aku sudah berada beberapa langkah dari undakan tangga terbawah. Dia terus memandangku dengan raut wajah cemas, tegang, dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu.

"Jadilah milikku hari ini. Sudah cukup jika aku hanya memilikimu hari ini saja. Jadilah milikku."

Ya, biarkanlah aku memilikimu meski hanya satu hari. Setidaknya biarkan aku merasakan hidup bersamamu meski hanya sesaat.

Sakura sedkit tersentak saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu tapi kemudian gadis itu perlahan menuruni tangga, dan saat kakinya menyentuh tangga terakhir Sakura berlari memelukku. Memelukku begitu erat. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir ranumnya. Tapi aku tahu dia juga menginginkannya. Biarlah jika kami tidak bisa bersama. Menikah seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Memiliki anak-anak yang lucu seperti yang lainnya. Saling memiliki hingga ajal menjelang seperti orang lain. Tapi, setidaknya biarkan kami memiliki hari ini untuk bersama. Biarkan hari ini kami lewati untuk menggantikan 70 tahun pasangan abadi. Biarkan satu hari ini menjadi momentum tak terlupakan bagi kami untuk selamanya.

* * *

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" Sakura bertanya saat kami sudah berada didalam mobil _Camaro Convertible_ milikku.

"Kemanapun yang kau suka."

"Hmm..." Sakura mulai berpikir. Telunjuknya ia tenggerkan didagunya sambil berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke *Palmyra?" Sakura menyebutkan sebuah kota kuno paling indah dan terkenal diseluruh negara HI yang terletak diperbatasan Konoha.

Aku melajukan mobil milikku kesana. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh riang disepanjang perjalanan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar celotehan riang miliknya. Rasa rindu menelusup relung sanubariku. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seriang ini. Perjalanan yang menempuh waktu dua jam dari kota tidak membuat kami kelelahan. Sesampainya disana aku dan Sakura segera meneruskan perjalan melihat-lihat bagaimana indahnya kota Palmyra. Pilar-pilarnya yang kokoh, arsitektural bangunannya yang menawan, serta keindahan alamnya yang sangat mengagumkan membuat kami setidaknya melupakan permasalahan yang terjadi pada kehidupan kami barang sejenak.

"Sasuke-kun, aku lapar." Sakura berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah memelasnya yang selalu membuatku justru ingin memakannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku segera menarik tangannya memasuki sebuah _cafe_. Cukup ramai didalam sini mengingat memang sekarang adalah jam makan malam. Kami memilih tempat duduk dipinggir jendela agar kami bisa tetap melihat pemandangan diluar yang sangat mengagumkan selagi kami mencicipi makanan pesanan kami.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat pamflet yang tertempel pada sebuah tembok diluar sana. Sebuah pengumuman tentang sebuah pagelaran yang akan diadakan saat natal.

"Sebentar lagi natal." Sakura memandangku bingung. Namun tak ayal mengangguk juga.

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Tapi tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Kami segera melangkah keluar _cafe_ setelah kenyang. Aku menahan tangan sakura yang hendak berjalan mendahuluiku meninggalkan _cafe_. Sakura memandangku bingung. Aku mendudukannya disebuah kursi taman yang terletak didepan cafe dan berkata padanya,

"Sakura. Tunggulah disini sebentar." Sakura memandangku bingung.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Hanya sebentar, tunggulah." Aku segera berlari menjauh sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku memelankan lariku dan merubahnya menjadi langkah-langkah pelan begitu menemukan toko-toko sufenir. Memilah-milah barang apa saja yang sekiranya akan kubeli. Pandanganku tertumpu pada sebuah peralatan sulap sederhana. Aku pernah belajar sulap sebelumnya. Dan kurasa aku bisa memainkan yang satu ini. segera ku sambar alat sulap itu dan membayarnya dikasir.

Saat keluar dari toko sufenir aku melihat sebuah toko bunga diujung jalan. Kupikir mungkin ada baiknya aku membelikannya sebuah bunga. Kulangkahkan kakiku kesana dan mulai memilih bunga apa kiranya yang akan kuberikan pada Sakura. Mawar? Lily? Atau bahkan mungkin _Daisy_? Tapi seketika mataku terpaku pada sebuah bunga yang begitu sederhana dan teramat kecil. Mirip sebuah semak. Kuhampiri tanaman kecil itu. kuputuskan untuk membeli bunga yang satu itu. Kesederhanaannya sangat cocok untuk sakura. Lagi pula bukankah tanaman ini juga menjadi salah satu _icon_ natal?

"Aku beli yang ini saja." Kutunjukan bunga pilihanku pada pemilik toko. Pemilik toko itu memperhatikanku sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh arti menatapku. Aku mengernyit mendapat perlakuan aneh pemilik toko tersebut.

"Kurasa segini cukup?" Pemilik toko itu menyerahkan sebuket kecil atau sangat kecil bunga itu padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat aku mengeluarkan dompet pemilik toko itu menghentikan gerakanku.

"Tidak perlu. Ini untukmu. Kuharap gadismu menyukainya." Pemilik toko itu mengedipkan matanya padaku membuatku bertambah bingung. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih padanya. Kulihat jam tanganku. Ah, sudah 10 menit aku meninggalkan Sakura di _cafe_ itu, aku harus segera menjemputnya.

"Sakura." Aku segera memanggil namanya begitu jarak antara aku dan dia sudah tinggal beberapa langkah.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ayo, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Aku menarik tangan sakura untuk mengikutiku. Sakura hanya memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku membawanya kesebuah dermaga yang terdapat didekat kota kuno tersebut. Pemandangan laut yang sangat indah membaut sakura berdecak kagum.

"Indah sekali." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya padaku sebentar sebelum kembali memandang kelaut lepas.

"Hei, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ehm, atau sebuah pertunjukan kecil?" aku bertanya entah pada siapa. Sakura hanya memandangku bingung. Aku mundur beberapa langkah darinya. segera kukeluarkan sebuah saputangan dari dalam jaketku.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menunjukan bakat sulapmu lagi." Sakura tersenyum memandangku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya dengan deheman. Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada saat melihatku mulai beraksi. Aku bergaya seperti para pesulap profesional dalam mempraktekkan sulap-sulap mereka didepan televisi. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandangku dengan kekaguman yang tidak dia sembunyikan, terkadang dia juga terkikik saat aku melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Hingga akhirnya aku melakukan aksi pamungkasku. Kukeluarkan bunga yang tadi kubeli ditoko bunga dari dalam saputanganku dan kuberikan padanya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"_Merry christmas, my lady.._" Saat kuangkat kepalaku, kulihat Sakura menerima tanaman dariku dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur haru. Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku.

"_Mistletoe_?" Sakura bertanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Jujur saja aku sedikit merasa malu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti ini pada seorang gadis. Aku membuang pandanganku kearah laut lepas.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku berbalik Sakura dengan cepat mengecup bibirku. Antara kaget dan malu aku hanya memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku. Sakura hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak tahu arti _mistletoe_?" aku hanya memandangnya bingung sebelum menjawab.

"_Mistletoe_ salah satu _icon_ natal bukan?" Sakura hanya tersenyum memandangku.

"Arti dari _mistletoe_ adalah..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"_Kiss me_." Lanjut sakura dengan malu-malu. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa pemilik toko itu tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Aku langsung menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan kubuang pandanganku darinya. Rasanya malu sekali. Tapi, tidak rugi juga. Aku bisa mendapatkkan ciuman pertama kami karena ulah konyol ini juga kan?.

Saat kutatap Sakura, dia juga tengah menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Sangat cantik. Tapi, rupanya keindahan malam ini harus segera berakhir saat jam besar disebuah biara berdentang sebanyak 12 kali.

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan selamanya. Tatapannya begitu sendu. Aku segera menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Kukecup puncak kepalanya perlahan berharap malam ini tidak pernah berakhir. Tapi, semuanya harus berakhir disini sekarang juga. Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya menuju pelataran parkir. Kubuka pintu mobil untuknya. Dan segera kulajukan mobilku meninggalkan dermaga.

Perjalanan pulang begitu berat kurasakan. Bahkan sampai kami tiba didepan rumah Sakurapun dia masih terdiam sambil terus menggenggam _mistletoe_ pemberianku. Disepanjang jalanan tadi Sakura terus memutar lagu _Justin Bieber _yang berjudul sama seperti tanaman yang kuberikan padanya, _mistletoe_. Kugenggam tangannya yang tengah menggenggam mistletoe pemberianku dengan sangat erat. Sakura memandangku, kini matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir sekarang." Air matanya telah tumpah sekarang. aku menghapus air mata itu dengan perlahan dengan tanganku.

"Tidak, semuanya memang tidak akan berakhir sekarang. Kita akan tetap bisa bertemu meskipun bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kita masih bisa saling berbagi meskipun bukan dalam hubungan pernikahan. Dan aku akan selalu jadi mistletoe pertamamu kan?" Sakura sedikit tersenyum saat aku mengungkit tentang ciuman pertama kami beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sampai telingaku menangkap salah satu bait dari lagu _Justin Bieber_ itu.

"Hei, kurasa kita bisa melakukannya juga." Sakura memandangku bingung, apalagi saat aku mengambil _mistletoe_ dari tangannya dan menggantungnya diatas kaca sepion mobilku.

"Mendekatlah." Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya padaku meski sedikit ragu. aku segera menangkap tengkuknya dan menyentuhkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak pada awalnya namun lama kelamaan mulai menikmati ciumanku dan membalasnya. Sementara _tape_ dimobilku terus melantunkan lagu _mistletoe_ milik _Justin Bieber_.

_With you, shawty with you_

_Shawty with you, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me under the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe._

Mungkin untuk saat ini kami memang tidak bisa saling melepaskan, tapi kuharap suatu hari nanti kami bisa saling merelakan walaupun tidak mungkin untuk saling melupakan. Kuharap _mistletoe_ akan selalu mengikat perasaan kami hingga waktu mempertemukan kami dengan seseorang yang bisa mengerti kami meskipun takan bisa menggantikan.

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

Palmyra : kota kuno yang terletak dikota Siria.

Akhirnya fict yang satu ini kelar juga... setelah sekian lama... hehehe.. apakah ada yang masih ingat fict ini?

Maaf ya jika akhirnya geje dan tidak sesuai harapan padahal sudah lama nunggu.. hehehe... (emang ada yang nungguin?)

Ucapan terima kasih aku ucapkan sebesar-besarnya pada _**Guest, SASAsna Hyo, Aikawa Jasumin, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno, Skyzhe Kenzou, Skyesphantom, wind scarlett dan para silent reader**_ yang sudah ikut meramaikan fict saya ini... juga kritik dan sarannya.. benar-benar membantu sekali...

Akhir kata.. _**RNR**_ please...


End file.
